1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heatsink apparatus for cooling a semiconductor device, such as an IC, an LSI and an MPU, and electronic parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a high-performance design of a semiconductor device such as an MPU, generation of heat by the semiconductor device has caused a problem. The heat generated by the semiconductor device has caused an improper operation of the semiconductor device itself and thermal damage to other parts provided in the vicinity of the semiconductor device.
In an attempt to suppress heating of the semiconductor device, the semiconductor itself has been improved, but still holds very high heat energy.
In order to solve such problem, there have been developed and marketed a heatsink apparatus includeing a heatsink formed of a thermally-conductive material so as to promote radiation of heat from a semiconductor device, and a heatsink apparatus including blowing means (such as a fan) provided integrally with the heatsink so as to further promote heat radiation.
There has hitherto been known a heatsink including fins formed integrally on a base plate. Another known heatsink includes a plurality of plates stacked together. Further, a heatsink apparatus including a fan mounted on an upper surface of such known heatsinks has been known.
It is an object of this invention to provide a heatsink apparatus which may produce a high heat-radiating effect, even if the apparatus is designed to be compact or to have a small thickness with a view to making the apparatus compatible with a computer of a smaller size and a mobile terminal.
According to the invention, there is provided a heatsink apparatus including a base plate, to which a heat-generating body can be connected, a heat radiating portion, and blowing means mounted directly or indirectly on the base plate. The radiating portion includes plate-like members having main surfaces facing the base plate.